


Как Цзинь Лин из дома сбежал

by MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Однажды Цзян Чэн стал добрым...





	Как Цзинь Лин из дома сбежал

Однажды Цзинь Лин проснулся утром, со вздохом потянулся и понял, что день сегодня будет трудным.

А все потому, что накануне он решил поохотиться на мелкую нечисть, взяв с собой Фею, а вот дядю, подумав, решил не звать. На это было несколько причин, и первая из них — дядя и сам мог сойти за нечисть, пока читал Цзинь Лину часовые нотации на повышенных тонах.

Второй же причиной было то, что вчера в Пристань Лотоса прибыли с визитом два Нефрита ордена Гусу Лань, а вместе с ними — и Вэй Усянь. Естественно, дядя моментально вышел из себя и, не стесняясь в выражениях, начал отчитывать того прямо с порога, начав с «Как ты посмел притащиться сюда снова?!» и закончив “Посмотри, на кого ты похож! Ты что, собрал на себя всю грязь в округе?!” Цзинь Лин украдкой выдохнул — обычно упреки про грязь слушал именно он, и теперь испытывал очень странное чувство. Вэй Усянь же взирал на дядю с блаженной улыбкой, едва заметно перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно.

Глядя на это безобразие, Цзинь Лин вдруг осознал, что тот слушает дядю хорошо если вполуха, если вообще слушает. И если дядя тоже это поймет — ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Вэй Усянь повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Цзинь Лина, а потом широко улыбнулся и показал ему язык. В зале наступила мертвая тишина. Воздух стремительно густел, наполняясь чужой жаждой крови. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что будет дальше. Цзинь Лин закрыл глаза и приготовился.

И очень удивился, когда услышал ледяной голос дяди, обращенный к нему:

― А-Лин, выйди.

Цзинь Лин молча повиновался, но, не удержавшись, напоследок еще раз покосился на Вэй Усяня. Тот все так же безмятежно ухмылялся, глядя на дядю.

― Ты такой сердитый, с ума сойти можно. Какой пример ты подаешь А-Лину? ― Это было последним, что услышал Цзинь Лин прежде, чем двери за ним закрылись.

Мысленно обозвав Вэй Усяня идиотом, он фыркнул и в который уже раз задумался, как Вэй Усянь умудрился стать кем-то столь могущественным, что молва назвала его аж Старейшиной Илина. Впрочем, сегодня Старейшине явно не поздоровится, и Старейшина явно напросился сам. Представив картину будущей расправы дяди над Вэй Усянем — про двух Ланей он успел позабыть, — Цзинь Лин вдруг почувствовал себя взрослым серьезным мужчиной и отправился в свои покои.

Когда грохот и вопли стихли, был уже поздний вечер. Цзинь Лин не знал, остались ли гости на ночь, но предполагал, что сейчас было не лучшее время, чтобы приставать к дяде с планами на ночную охоту. Поэтому, дождавшись, когда Пристань Лотоса погрузится в сонную тишину, он тихонько выскользнул из своей спальни через окно, позвал Фею и направился в ближайшую деревню. По слухам, в лесу рядом с ней завелась какая-то незначительная нечисть, которая по ночам крала скот из загонов и портила урожай. Цзинь Лин был способен по памяти перечислить от трех до шести видов нечисти, которая могла бы промышлять подобным, и вся она относилась к низшему рангу. Так что в своих силах он был уверен и особо не переживал, что что-то может пойти не по плану. Тем более, с ним была Фея.

Дорога в темноте заняла больше времени, чем он думал, и добрался до деревни Цзинь Лин уже глубокой ночью, когда во всей округе уже не горело ни единого огонька. Пристать с расспросами тоже было не к кому, поэтому Цзинь Лин просто решил притаиться возле опушки леса и проверить свою удачу. Оставив Фею внизу, он забрался на дерево, прислонился спиной к стволу и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху ― не покажется ли какой подозрительным. Хотя он все же больше рассчитывал на нюх Феи, чем на свой слух.

… Цзинь Лин вздрогнул и проснулся от беспокойного поскуливания Феи, которая крутилась под деревом, то и дело вставая на задние лапы и царапая кору передними. Он поморгал, прогоняя сонную одурь, и тут же замер, услышав неподалеку глухое мерное постукивание, будто кто-то тяжело и медленно переступал с ноги на ногу. Цзинь Лин тихонько шикнул на Фею, усиленно вглядываясь туда, откуда только что слышал звук, но как бы ни старался, разглядеть ничего не смог. Звук шагов тем временем резко прекратился, и Цзинь Лин мертвой хваткой вцепился в свой меч и невольно затаил дыхание, стараясь не обнаружить себя раньше, чем получится разглядеть тварь.

Внутри заскреблось смутное чувство беспокойства, и Цзинь Лин нахмурился ― судя по тому, как тяжело ступала тварь, весить она должна было немало, да и рост иметь соответствующий. Едва он успел подумать, не может ли тварь оказаться невидимой — что весьма усложняло дело, потому что раньше он с такими не встречался, — как увидел, что из зарослей травы по направлению к спящей деревне медленно попрыгало нечто круглое, при каждом прыжке издавая все тот же тяжелый мерный звук, который Цзинь Лин сначала принял за шаги.

На миг Цзинь Лин замешкался, потому что припомнить круглых тяжелых тварей не мог, но с силой тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, вскочил на ноги и бросился в атаку, стараясь не упустить эффект внезапности.

Приземлившись совсем рядом, Цзинь Лин замахнулся мечом и… рассек воздух в том месте, где только что находилась неведомая нечисть. Та проворно вильнула в сторону, но не бросилась наутёк, а замерла, будто бы испытующе разглядывая Цзинь Лина. Растерявшись, Цзинь Лин тоже уставился на неё, и если б не Фея, которая тихо подкралась к твари сзади и с силой вдавила ее в землю тяжёлыми лапами, неизвестно, сколько бы такая игра в «гляделки» продолжалась.

― Молодец, Фея! ― Цзинь Лин оживился и вскочил на ноги. ― Ты поймала эту уродливую косматую ско…

Договорить он не успел, потому что тварь тут же издала оскорбленный, как ему показалось, хлюп — другого определения Цзинь Лин этому звуку придумать не смог, — заколыхалась и вытекла из лап Феи противной слизью, а потом снова собралась в косматый шар и, перебирая множеством странных щупалец, направилась обратно в лес.

Цзинь Лин вздохнул: из всех тварей на свете ему попалась чувствительная к оскорблениям натура, подумать только. Отступать он, тем не менее, не собирался, поэтому ринулся следом, зачем-то заорав:

― А ну-ка стой, уродище! Мы ещё не закончили!

«Уродище» и не думало останавливаться, только ускорилось, при этом издавая какие-то невнятные гневные звуки и явно не собираясь реагировать на оскорбления.

Цзинь Лин почувствовал, что закипает: ещё нечисть его тут не игнорировала!

― Ты что себе позволяешь, комок соплей?! ― Взвился он и кинулся было следом, однако тут же притормозил.

В ответ на очередное оскорбление тварь остановилась и злобно затряслась. Цзинь Лину показалось, что сейчас она кроет его последними словами, буравя маленькими злыми глазками. Впрочем, откуда там этим глазкам было взяться и как существо взаимодействовало с внешним миром, если глазок действительно не было, Цзинь Лин решил подумать потом.

― Чего вылупился? ― спросил он самодовольно, запоздало сообразив, как это, должно быть, это по-дурацки выглядит со стороны. Дядя точно нашёл бы много слов, чтобы выразить своё «восхищение» тому, как, когда и с кем Цзинь Лин решил налаживать контакты.

Перехватив поудобнее меч, он ринулся в атаку, и на этот раз действительно едва не попал в цель, но поскользнулся на траве и проехался на животе, больно ударившись подбородком о землю. И услышал позади мерзкое издевательское бульканье.

― Ах ты ж гадкий вонючий слизняк! ― заорал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Разумеется, поскользнулся он не просто на траве, а на той слизи, которую оставила после себя тварь. И судя по издевательскому хохоту ― Цзинь Лин готов был поклясться, что это был он,― сделала она это вполне осознанно.

Следующие пару часов Цзинь Лин гнался за скользкой тварью, продираясь сквозь заросли, угрожал расправой и без особого успеха пытался расправиться, сходился с ней в рукопашной — если это можно было так назвать, — и снова гнался, пока, наконец, не добрался до болота, где тварь от него все же слиняла, на прощание оскорбительно хлюпнув.

Цзинь Лин разразился было гневной бранью, однако тут же сообразил, что погоня привела его прямо к дому нечисти. Теперь можно было устроить засаду, а то и без спешки при свете дня расставить сети. Так что он успокоился и отправился домой, по следам недавней погони отыскивая обратный путь.

Чем ближе была Пристань Лотоса, тем счастливее становилась Фея. Сначала она смирно шла рядом, едва слышно ступая мягкими лапами, но сейчас то и дело убегала вперёд или ныряла в кусты, гоняясь за просыпающимися птицами.

Ощущая на коже предрассветную свежесть, Цзинь Лин ее веселья не разделял, а, напротив, мрачнел с каждым шагом: до подъема оставалось всего несколько часов, и ему во что бы то ни стало следовало успеть незамеченным добраться до кровати. Очень уж не хотелось вновь испытывать на себе дядины воспитательные методы.

***

И вот Цзинь Лин с трудом продрал глаза, сел на кровати и вздохнул, вспоминая все свои приключения накануне. Несмотря на то, что он все-таки успел добраться до Пристани Лотоса вовремя, он был весь с ног до головы в слизи, пыли, траве и гуй знает в чём ещё. Да и умыться, понятное дело, не успел.

Это нужно было исправить, и Цзинь Лин с готовностью выпрыгнул из кровати. Но едва встав, он увидел грязные следы от собственных сапог и от лап Феи, которая уже куда-то подевалась. Стоило ли надеяться, что дорожка из грязных следов за пределами его комнаты исчезла сама собой? Цзинь Лин сел на корточки и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Этот день обещал быть очень трудным.

Он нарочно тянул время. Не спеша умылся и оделся, на ходу придумывая, что бы такое сказать дяде и с чего вообще начать. Хотя тут волноваться не стоило: дядя, конечно, начнет сам. К тому же, хоть время завтрака прошло и близился полдень, его до сих пор никто не побеспокоил, что казалось одновременно удивительным и подозрительным.

Желудок требовал еды громко и настырно, поэтому к обеду из покоев Цзинь Лин все-таки вышел, приняв самый гордый вид, какой смог.

На выскобленных досках за порогом еще блестела вода, а значит, кто-то определенно делал уборку и смыл все грязные следы. Стоило ли надеяться, что дядя не в курсе того, откуда они, следы эти, взялись?

Цзинь Лин заставлял себя шагать ровно и уверенно, но все равно ощутимо нервничал, отчасти потому что ожидал трепки, а отчасти — потому что ее до сих пор еще не было. Это сбивало с толку. Дядя должен был ни свет ни заря растолкать его и устроить выволочку, пообещать переломать ноги и много чего еще. Почему в этот раз все иначе? Впрочем, может быть, гости из Гусу Лань все еще не уехали, поэтому дядя слишком занят ими. Эта мысль показалась Цзинь Лину логичной, поэтому он немного успокоился и даже приободрился: может быть, к тому времени, когда дядя освободится, гнев его немного поутихнет. Или вообще перенаправится на Вэй Усяня.

С такими мыслями Цзинь Лин вошел в обеденный павильон, где и застал дядю за столом. Услышав шаги, тот оторвался от чтения какого-то свитка, оглядел его с ног до головы и мрачно кивнул на подушку рядом.

У Цзинь Лина засосало под ложечкой, и он на ватных ногах подошел и плюхнулся на указанное место, ожидая выволочки.

Повисла тишина, изредка прерываемая только урчанием в животе Цзинь Лина.

― У меня что-то на лице? ― Цзян Чэн снова нехотя оторвался от свитка и покосился на племянника. ― Ты как будто привидение увидел.

― Н-нет, я просто… ― промямлил Цзинь Лин. ― Голоден.

― Немного странно, что при этом ты не сводишь глаз с меня, а не со своей тарелки. Ешь, пока еда не остыла окончательно, ― Цзян Чэн снова углубился в чтение и как будто даже позабыл о племяннике.

Цзинь Лин послушно принялся за еду, но вкуса ее не ощущал. Все происходящее казалось каким-то ненастоящим. Наконец он не выдержал:

― А Цзэу-цзюнь и… остальные уже уехали?

― Не совсем. Сегодня утром они отправились в ближайшую деревню разузнать о той твари, которая там поселилась. Ты же, как я понимаю, ее не поймал.

Сердце Цзинь Лина пропустило удар.

― Ты сделал какие-нибудь выводы из своей неудачи? ― спросил дядя.

― Глупо было соваться туда в одиночку и плохо подготовленным, ― кисло пробормотал Цзинь Лин.

― Верно, ― сказал дядя и как ни в чем не бывало добавил: ― В своей комнате, будь добр, уборку сделай сам.

Цзинь Лин тяжело сглотнул и промямлил:

― Но разве ты не должен был пообещать переломать мне ноги?

― Что ты там бормочешь? Говори внятно! ― на секунду дядя вдруг стал похож сам на себя, но это ощущение сразу пропало. ― С чего бы мне такое обещать.

Цзинь Лин растерялся окончательно. Он что-то пропустил, пока шатался ночью по лесу? Дядя заболел? Дядю заколдовали? Дядя так разгневался на Вэй Усяня, что перегрелся и съехал с катушек?

― Как вчера все прошло? ― как можно беззаботнее поинтересовался он.

Цзян Чэн изогнул бровь и спросил:

― Что именно?

― Ну, как же… что там вы обсуждали в мое отсутствие? Даже до меня долетали ваши крики.

Уж на такое дядя должен был отреагировать, но вместо этого он невозмутимо ответил:

― А, не бери в голову. Мы пришли к взаимопониманию.

Цзинь Лин подумал, что ослышался.

― Я на самом деле про Вэй Усяня спрашивал.

― Я понял.

― Вы пришли к взаимопониманию с Вэй Усянем?!

― Именно это мы и сделали.

Цзинь Лин задумался, переваривая услышанное и нервно покусывая губу.

― К взаимопониманию. Вы с Вэй Усянем. Пришли.

Дядя медленно вздохнул, аккуратно положил свиток на стол и в упор глянул на Цзинь Лина.

― У тебя есть возражения?

― Н-нет, нет, ― Цзинь Лин поспешно замахал руками. ― В смысле, все это так необычно. Ты же раньше его убить клялся.

Дядя пожал плечами.

― Это было раньше.

― Вот об этом я и говорю! ― Цзинь Лин так разволновался, что вскочил из-за стола. ― Что вчера произошло?! Ты заболел?! Ханьгуан-цзюнь наложил на тебя заклятье говорения только разумных вещей?! Ты ведь заболел?!

― А-Лин, ― сказал дядя твёрдым и спокойным тоном.

Цзинь Лин осекся и робко присел обратно, вопросительно заглядывая дяде в глаза.

― Никто не накладывал на меня заклятья, я здоров, все в порядке, ― продолжил дядя ― Тебе не нужно волноваться. Лучше подумай, чем ты сегодня займёшься.

― Я… ну… э… ― Цзинь Лин замялся. Он вообще-то думал, что сегодня будет день нервотрепки, и как-то не задумывался о делах. Поистине, сегодня был очень странный день! ― Сначала я пойду сделаю уборку в своей комнате, ― неуверенно проговорил он, косясь на дядю, ― а дальше я не думал. Прогуляюсь с Феей, может быть?..

Цзян Чэн побарабанил пальцами по столу, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица.

― А как насчёт тренировок?

― Ах, да, мои тренировки, ― поспешно закивал Цзинь Лин. ― Конечно, я займусь тренировками после уборки.

На миг ему показалось, что дядя вот прямо сейчас скажет какую-нибудь колкость, но этого не случилось. Из обеденного зала он вышел с крайне странным чувством, будто его жестоко обманули.

***

За все то время, что Цзинь Лин потратил на уборку, картина происходящего не только не прояснилась, но стала еще более запутанной. Какое-то время он даже всерьез рассматривал возможность захвата дядиного тела каким-нибудь чрезвычайно своеобразным злобным духом, который вместо обычных для всех злобных духов злодейств вроде убийств занимается более изощренными злодействами, воздействуя на неокрепшие мозги окружающих.

В конце концов, окончательно запутавшись, Цзинь Лин с силой потряс головой. Нет, пускать все на самотек определенно было нельзя. Нужно было разобраться, что происходит, и как можно скорее. Тайна внезапной смены дядиного поведения, несомненно, крылась во вчерашнем разговоре их с Вэй Усянем, и с него Цзинь Лин и решил начать.

Подгоняемый решимостью, он вылетел за дверь и понесся по коридорам, пока не осознал, что не знает, а куда, собственно, бежать. Однако удача способствовала ему, потому что он вдруг увидел в саду Ханьгуан-цзюня, направлявшегося куда-то неспешным царственным шагом. Это был отличный шанс прояснить ситуацию, ведь Ханьгуан-цзюнь всегда говорит правду! Если говорит, разумеется.

Цзинь Лин решил ковать железо, пока горячо, и стремглав кинулся ему наперерез. И сообразил, насколько непродуманным был его план, когда все же удалось преградить ему путь прямо возле входа в дядин кабинет. Ханьгуан-цзюнь остановился, глянул на него со своим обычным непроницаемым выражением, и Цзинь Лин вдруг понял, что нормального вопроса он придумать не успел, а вопрос в духе “Что Вэй Усянь сделал с моим дядей?”, или “Чем вы вчера там без меня занимались?”, или “Что происходит, спасите-помогите!”, который, возможно, достиг бы цели в любой другой ситуации, тут явно ответа бы не получил. Ну, это в лучшем случае.

Между тем, Цзинь Лин сообразил, что уже какое-то время они с Ханьгуан-цзюнем молча стоят и смотрят друг на друга. И тот явно ждал объяснений. Желательно, вразумительных. Которых у Цзинь Лина как раз не было.

― А-а… я… ― протянул он. ― Искал Вэй Усяня. Да. Искал. Вот хотел спросить, может, Ханьгуан-цзюнь знает, где он.

― На стрельбище.

Получив ответ, на который не особо надеялся, Цзинь Лин все же испытал облегчение, и даже не забыл произнести слова благодарности и уважительно поклониться, после чего ретировался как можно быстрее и без оглядки. Но если бы он оглянулся, то увидел бы, что Ханьгуан-цзюнь не поспешил зайти в дядин кабинет, а задержался, чтобы проводить его взглядом.

***

Вэй Усянь действительно был на стрельбище. И занимался, конечно, очень важным делом: подрисовывал что-то воздушному змею, от усердия высунув кончик языка.

Цзинь Лин вздохнул и приблизился. Вэй Усянь вскинул голову и разулыбался.

― А-а, это ты!

― Конечно я, ― заявил Цзинь Лин. ― А ты кого ждал?

― Вообще-то Лань Чжаня, но ты тоже сойдешь, ― Вэй Усянь откровенно глумился.

Цзинь Лин возмущенно хмыкнул и хотел было развернуться, но вспомнил, зачем пришел, и поэтому спросил:

― Что ты здесь делаешь вообще?

В ответ Вэй Усянь продемонстрировал ему полотно воздушного змея, на котором, кроме обычного рисунка, красовались еще какие-то непропорциональные красноватые круги с более мелкими черными в центре. Это походило на бешеные выпученные глаза сумасшедшего, о чем Цзинь Лин и сообщил.

Вэй Усянь и бровью не повел.

― Ничего ты не понимаешь, ― заявил он, авторитетно подняв указательный палец вверх. ― Это мишень! Попадешь в змея ― одно очко, попадешь в красный круг ― три, а уж если в черный, то все пять!

― Дурацкие у тебя мишени! ― скривился Цзинь Лин, скрестив руки на груди. ― Кто же попадет в черный, если змей будет далеко?

― А я и попаду, ― самодовольно заявил Вэй Усянь.

― Да ладно заливать!

― Сам не можешь — так и скажи!

Цзинь Лин вспыхнул.

― Я все могу!

― А докажи! Хвастаться-то каждый горазд! ― расхохотался Вэй Усянь  
.  
― А вот и докажу! ― Цзинь Лин с силой вырвал у него змея. ― А ты мне тогда расскажешь, что ты сделал с дядей!

Вэй Усянь вдруг замолчал, ухмыльнулся и потупился.

― Ничего я с ним не делал, с чего ты взял?

― Значит, Ханьгуан-цзюнь твой чего-нибудь сделал, ― возмущенно прокричал Цзинь Лин. ― Или ты, или он, или вы оба! Потому что я точно знаю!

― Ладно, ― неожиданно согласился Вэй Усянь. ― Я тебе расскажу все-все-все, что мы вчера делали, если попадешь в черный кружок.

Цзинь Лин подозрительно прищурился.

― Как-то быстро ты согласился, ― сказал он.

― Вот тебя не поймешь: то не нравится, что не рассказываю, то еще больше не нравится, если говорю, что могу рассказать. Поистине юная госпожа! ― поддел его Вэй Усянь и ловко увернулся от змея, которым его почти огрел Цзинь Лин.

***

Задача оказалась, разумеется, гораздо сложнее, чем просто попасть в змея. Хотя на исходе третьего часа злой Цзинь Лин, сквозь зубы шипя проклятья, все же умудрился попасть в красный круг, и даже близко к черному.

― Ну все, с меня хватит! ― проорал он, бросая лук на землю. ― Я попал в красный, расскажи мне, что ты сделал с дядей!

― Как ты, однако, волнуешься за дядю, ― заметил Вэй Усянь, разглядывая свои ногти и никак не отреагировав на вопли.

― Дядя по пять раз на дню пилит меня нравоучениями, заставляет делать кучу скучных дел, а потом пилит, что я не так их сделал, а потом сам делает то же самое точно так же, а уж за самовольные отлучки он и вовсе грозится меня покалечить, так всегда было, а тут ты со своими премудростями, и вообще, и дядя… ― Цзинь Лин прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание и вдруг заметил, что Вэй Усянь уже давно смотрит на него в упор и едва заметно улыбается.

― Это так смешно? ― мрачно спросил он.

― Ну вообще-то да, ― честно ответил Вэй Усянь. ― Ладно, слушай внимательно. Вчера мы немного повздорили.

― Та-а-ак.

― И даже подрались.

― Ага.

― И твой дядя сказал, что подает тебе исключительно хороший пример.

― Вот так и сказал?

― Ну нет, сказал-то по-другому…

― И как же?

― Ну что по сравнению со мной любой пример ― хороший…

― Вот так-то лучше.

― И вот наступил вечер.

― И?

― И мы пошли спать.

― А дальше?

― А дальше твой дядя заметил, что тебя нет в спальне. И сказал: этот племянник ― предмет моих бесконечных страданий и ранней седины.

― Так и сказал?

― Ну не совсем…

― Ладно, это опустим, давай дальше.

― А дальше мы собрались и культурно обсудили этот инцидент. И пришли к выводу, что не следует устраивать самосуд, как изначально хотел твой дядя.

― И что, дядя вот прямо так взял и согласился со всеми вами?

― Конечно, ты же сам уже, должно быть, почувствовал это на себе.

― Ты явно пропустил важный кусок! ― Цзинь Лин нахмурил брови, буравя взглядом безмятежно улыбающегося Вэй Усяня.

― Ничего не знаю, все так и было. Не веришь ― спроси дядю.

― Я уже у всех спрашивал, а у него первым делом.

Тут Цзинь Лин собирался начать жаловаться на дядю, но не стал. Потому что вдруг понял, что остался еще кое-кто, к кому он не приставал с расспросами.

― Ну и ладно, не хочешь говорить ― не надо! ― сказал он с преувеличенным безразличием. ― Я все равно разузнаю, а потом вернусь и буду мстить, так и знай. Своим молчанием ты только оттягиваешь этот момент. И вообще, вы все у меня еще попляшете! Эй, ты слушаешь?!

Вэй Усянь вскинул голову и посмотрел на него кристально честными глазами.

― А? Конечно, я нарисую тебе еще змеев, если ты так просишь!

― Вэй Усянь! ― Цзинь Лин почувствовал, что теряет остатки самообладания. Собрав волю в кулак, он развернулся и направился обратно в дом, стараясь не обращать внимания на заливистый хохот позади.

По пути Цзинь Лин немного успокоился и теперь размышлял о том, как бы пристать с расспросами к Цзэу-цзюню в обход дяди. Это был его последний шанс услышать хоть немного правды, и он не собирался его упускать. По счастью, когда он заявился в дядин кабинет, его самого там не было, зато оба Ланя были на месте.

― Молодой господин Цзинь, ― поприветствовал его Цзэу-цзюнь.

― Цзэу-цзюнь, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, ― Цзинь Лин поклонился, выжимая из себя всю вежливость, на которую был способен. В голове пронеслось, что в предыдущую встречу с Ханьгуан-цзюнем он был взвинчен, и даже не подумал поприветствовать его как полагается, а просто выпрыгнул из-за угла.

― Вы пришли сюда в поисках дяди? ― поинтересовался Цзэу-цзюнь. ― Он отправился за вами и за Вэй Усянем.

― Правда? Должно быть, мы разминулись в саду, ― ответил Цзинь Лин и покосился на Ханьгуан-цзюня, который подобно статуе восседал с гуцинем на коленях. ― Я как раз иду со стрельбища.

― Вот как, ― Цзэу-цзюнь тепло ему улыбнулся. ― Что же привело вас сюда в таком взволнованном настроении?

Цзинь Лин решил, что настал удачный момент для расспросов. На всякий случай он выглянул в коридор ― не вернулся ли уже дядя, и затворил двери.

― Я просто хотел спросить, ― неуверенно начал он. Слова не шли. Одно дело препираться с дядей или вопить на Вэй Усяня, и совсем другое ― вести разговоры с Цзэу-цзюнем в надежде на правдивый ответ. ― Мой дядя сегодня с самого утра странно себя ведет.

― Странно? В чем заключается странность?

― Обычно за мои самовольные отлучки он угрожает мне расправой, читает нотации и всякое тому подобное, ― проговорил Цзинь Лин, стараясь тщательно выбирать слова. Получалось как-то не очень. ― Но сегодня он ничего из этого не делал.  
Цзэу-цзюнь усмехнулся, и Цзинь Лин почувствовал, как запылали уши.

― Молодой господин Цзинь хочет узнать, почему дядя сменил гнев на милость, и за ответом пришел ко мне?

Цзинь Лин молча кивнул.

― Что ж... ― Цзэу-цзюнь помолчал, будто о чем-то задумавшись. ― Этот секрет и без моей помощи вот-вот раскроется.

В коридоре раздались голоса и звуки шагов, и в следующий момент в дверях появился сначала дядя, а затем и Вэй Усянь.

― Где. Ты. Ходишь? ― Отчеканил дядя ледяным тоном.

― Здесь, ― только и сумел выдавить Цзинь Лин.

― Опять умничать вздумал?

― А почему бы мне не поумничать? ― взвился Цзинь Лин и тут же осекся. ― Дядя, ты пришел в себя?!

― Вот об этом я и говорю, ― мрачно проговорил Цзян Чэн, обводя взглядом окружающих. ― Он просто решил, что я спятил.

Из-за его спины послышался полузадушенный смешок.

― А тебе смешно, скотина?! ― Дядя развернулся и собирался толкнуть ухмыляющегося Вэй Усяня, но тот проворно увернулся и в три шага переместился поближе к Ханьгуан-цзюню.

Дядя только злобно зыркнул на него и скрестил руки на груди.

― Похоже, эксперимент можно считать законченным? ― спросил Цзэу-цзюнь.

― Какой такой эксперимент? ― вклинился Цзинь Лин, переводя взгляд с Цзэу-цзюня на дядю и обратно.

― Эксперимент закончился полным провалом, ― проигнорировал его дядя.

― Я протестую! ― заявил Вэй Усянь. ― Эксперимент удался. Ну сам посуди: ты сказал А-Лину убрать свою комнату и он это сделал, а потом еще и усердно занимался стрельбой из лука целых три часа! Был ли он когда-нибудь таким послушным и прилежным?

― А ты, я смотрю, просто мастер послушания и прилежности, ― огрызнулся дядя. ― Давай-ка я тебе напомню, кто…

Раздался звук гуциня. Все замолкли, обернувшись на Ханьгуан-цзюня. Тот, в свою очередь, твердо посмотрел на дядю.

― Какой многообещающий трунь, ― ядовито сказал дядя и отвернулся.

Цзинь Лин открыл рот. И закрыл.

― И все-таки эксперимент доказывает, что любовью и лаской можно добиться большего, нежели криком и руганью, ― проговорил Вэй Усянь и, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, повторил еще раз, глядя на дядю: ― Любовью. И лаской.

― О, сейчас я продемонстрирую тебе и любовь, и ласку, и заботу о ближнем… ― дядя схватился за меч.

― Эй, вы… ― сказал Цзинь Лин.

― Стоп-стоп-стоп, какую такую любовь ты мне тут демонстрировать собрался? ― Вэй Усянь бессовестно спрятался за Ханьгуан-цзюня.

― Эй, вы!!! ― крикнул Цзинь Лин во все горло.

― Мне кажется, ― почти шепотом сказал Цзэу-цзюнь, ― что молодому господину Цзиню не помешало бы получить некоторые разъяснения.

― Мне не помешало бы успокоительное получить, ― съязвил Цзинь Лин.

Дядя и Вэй Усянь переглянулись.

― А что непонятного? ― спросил Вэй Усянь. ― Я ж тебе все объяснил, растолковал, так сказать, дальше некуда.

Цзинь Лин уперся в него ненавидящим взглядом.

― Вот ты, ― сказал он и перевел взгляд на дядю. ― Или ты? Кто это вообще из вас придумал?!

Он ожидал, что дядя скажет что-нибудь в духе “Ну конечно, это Вэй Усянь”, но, к его удивлению, ни тот, ни другой не проронили ни слова.

― Мне кажется, ― осторожно проговорил Цзэу-цзюнь. ― Идея испробовать на молодом господине Цзинь… любовь и ласку… пришла к нам в пылу оживленного спора по поводу того, как следует подходить к воспитанию.

― К воспитанию, ― задумчиво повторил Цзинь Лин. Потом посмотрел на дядю. На Вэй Усяня. На Цзэу-цзюня и на Ханьгуан-цзюня заодно. И медленно побрел к выходу, размышляя над тем, что шансов дотянуть до совершеннолетия и остаться при этом в своем уме с такими воспитателями у него немного.


End file.
